


Stanley's Letter

by pistachioinfernal



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Character Death, It Chapter Two, Other, Spoilers, Suicide, Suicide mention, The Losers Club, spoilers IT Chapter Two, stanley's letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistachioinfernal/pseuds/pistachioinfernal
Summary: I thought it would be helpful to have a transcription of Stanley's letter for all you fic writers, so here it is.I don't know about you, but I cried. Some Spoilers for IT Chapter Two, don't read if you haven't watched the movie yet!





	Stanley's Letter

Dear Losers,

I know what this must seem like, but this isn't a suicide note. You're probably wondering why I did what I did. It's because I knew I was too scared to go back. And if we weren't together, if all of us alive weren't united, I knew we'd all die.  
So, I made the only logical move. I took myself off the board. Did it work? Well if you're reading this, you know the answer.  
I've lived my whole life afraid. Afraid of what would come next. Afraid of what I might leave behind.  
Don't. Be who you want to be. Be proud. And if you find someone worth holding onto? Never ever let them go. Follow your own path, wherever that takes you.  
Think of this letter, as a promise. A promise I'm asking you to make, to me. To each other. An oath.  
See the thing about being a Loser is, you don't have anything to lose. So, be true. Be brave. Stand. Believe. And don't ever forget. We're Losers. And we always will be.

-Stanley

**Author's Note:**

> What's interesting about the letter Bill reads in the movie is there are some differences. Like when it says 'And if you find someone worth holding onto? Never ever let them go.' it says instead 'Never fucking let them go.' Also, in the movie Stanley says 'Be who you wanna be', but while I think Stan would have said that, he wouldn't write it down like that, if that makes sense, so I wrote it 'Be who you want to be'.
> 
> If you are suicidal, or are having suicidal thoughts, please tell your friends, family, or a medical professional. You are not alone.  
[Canada Crisis hotlines](http://www.suicidehotlines.com/canada.html)  
[American National Suicide Prevention Hotline](https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/)  
[International Suicide And Crisis Hotlines](http://suicidehotlines.com/international.html)


End file.
